Cherry Blossoms
by PensPencilsAndKeyboards
Summary: Naruto remembers dark eyes and cherry blossoms...


Cherry Blossoms

Naruto remembered how startlingly blue the sky was against the brown branches of the cherry trees as he walked toward the center of the garden. How he loved that garden, and all the memories it bear witness to. The garden itself was a sprawling sea of flowers and trees, a symphony of nature.

Naruto remembered that he'd planned for a day of training and meditation in the middle of this harmony. He'd reached a small clearing at the end of a shady path with cherry trees all around. Naruto noticed two things then: one, that the cherry trees had yet to blossom, and two, that a familiar face was there.

Naruto remembered Sasuke Uchiha turning toward him, dappled light glancing off his fair but stony features. The look on his face was… not hostile. It was peaceful, almost a blank slate. Naruto made to turn around, but Sasuke had needed a training partner, apparently.

Naruto remembered them sparring the rest of the afternoon, until the sun was hiding behind the mountains and an orange glow lit everything. He remembers the way Sasuke had looked human, cheeks pinked from exertion and hair askew. They'd walked back a few paces apart, and Sasuke had left without saying goodbye.

* * *

Naruto remembered that almost every day for a fortnight, the two returned to that place, and that every day the cherry trees got a little greener with new buds. Every day they'd walk back without a word, but a little closer than they were before. Naruto knew he was walking a dangerous path, one that would inevitably lead to sadness. Naruto remembered that, at the time, he didn't care.

Naruto remembered that it was no lightning strike for him, or a sudden revelation. It was a slow burning in his chest, a fire in the pit of his admittedly large heart. It crept up on him and he let it.

Naruto remembered watching every move and analyzing every gesture of Sasuke's, searching for something he didn't yet know. And as he did, the feelings and emotions coiled ever deeper into his being.

Naruto remembered the day the cherry trees finally started blossoming. Their young buds were as hopeful as he was as he went to their spot, his and Sasuke's sanctuary. The flowers were as pink as Sasuke's lips as they descended onto Naruto's own that day. It was with that one kiss that Naruto knew what he'd been searching for. He wanted to see if Sasuke loved him as much as he loved Sasuke.

Naruto remembered that first kiss being all trembling lips and fumbling hands, and the next few being only a little better.

Naruto remembered the heady smell of the cherry blossoms, and the smell of Sasuke's hair. He remembered the path being covered more and more with small pink petals each warm day. He remembered the small, knowing glances carelessly tossed his way at the end of each training session. He remembered the feel of the other's lips and the euphoria it invoked.

Naruto remembered the dangerous feelings grabbing him tighter each day, until thoughts of black hair and dark eyes filled his head endlessly.

* * *

Naruto remembered the first time they made love. It was one of the hottest days of the year, and the cherry trees were shedding their bright flowers. He remembered the uncertainty he felt reflected back in dark eyes, and the feeling of rightness when both mental and physical barriers were removed. Naruto had breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling of being free from cloth and emotional barriers.

It was a pinnacle; there was no going back once they'd done it. Naruto remembered knowing there was no turning back as he heard Sasuke's breathless moans and pained murmurs. He knew they were linked in at least some small way for eternity as they joined bodies.

Later, when they were drained and flushed, they laid beneath a cherry tree. Small cherry blossoms fell on Sasuke's pale, exposed skin and his glossy hair. Naruto remembered murmuring, in his post-coital haze, three little words that he knew there was really no going back from.

* * *

Naruto remembered creeping out at dusk when he could, meeting his lover beneath the cherry trees and staying til the early morning hours. He'd felt unworthy of receiving Sasuke's affections at first, uncertain as to why such a gorgeous, passionate person could love him as much as he did them. And passionate he was, when it was just the two of them. Eventually, Naruto's fears slowly started going away, like the cherry blossoms. Naruto remembered one day, when he and Sasuke were proving their love in the most physical way possible.

They'd heard all too late the footsteps.

Naruto remembered the startled gasp, and the feeling of lead in his stomach as Sakura quickly redoubled and fled. He remembered the panicked look on Sasuke's face as he redressed, and the thought that he'd never wanted to see that look on Sasuke's face ever again. He remembered the other running out of the clearing without even a glance over his shoulder.

* * *

Naruto remembered going back to that clearing the night after they were caught. There were no cherry blossoms left. He remembered waiting for his lover that night.

And the next. And the next…

For one long week, he'd seen or heard nothing of Sasuke. Then, one night, he was there.

He remembered the unbridled joy as he saw the smile that graced the raven's features. The feeling turned acidic when the smile was shoved down and replaced with an all too familiar facade.

Naruto knew that their village, along with many others, did not look kindly upon their type of love. He and Sasuke both knew that. He'd thought that Sasuke wouldn't listen to them, but he knew he was wrong when Sasuke started talking.

Naruto remembered how Sasuke, his lover, told him he'd made a mistake. That what they were feeling wasn't love. That they were both in the wrong and that they should stop lest any more damage be done.

Naruto remembered the futile tears burning his eyes, and the horrible ache as Sasuke walked past him. He was lying, and they both knew it. It was all but written in ink on Sasuke's slipping facade.

Naruto remembered balling his fists in his hair once Sasuke had departed, and gritting his teeth in an effort to stop the tears. He remembered wishing he'd never walked into that clearing all those months ago, never falling in love with Sasuke, never meeting him there.

* * *

Naruto remembered the funny looks everyone in town shot his way, ranging from amusement to disgust. Sasuke was part of the Uchiha Clan, and so nobody thought it wise to outright sneer at him. Naruto remembered Sakura apologizing to him profusely, tears streaking down her cheeks. Naruto remembered how he'd avoid all the places Sasuke was seen, and how he'd tried to put himself together. It didn't work, and he was never the same. Pieces were still missing.

* * *

Naruto remembered all this as he sat in a very familiar clearing. The scent of spring was sharp on the air, and the calls of many birds could be heard. The cherry trees were not yet in bloom, he noted.

The blonde breathed in deeply, ignoring the ache that spread in his chest from dredging up the memories. He sat for a couple of minutes, his mind blissfully blank as he meditated.

He opened his eyes and stood, beginning his training. The training was conditioning his mind as much as his body, helping to curb the throbbing in his heart as he exerted himself. He danced swiftly over the grass, focusing on how his body moved and his imaginary opponent. He heard someone walking into the clearing and he turned.

Sasuke Uchiha stood there, immobilized a moment. The two stared at each other for a long moment, and Naruto wondered how long it'd been since he'd seen that beautiful face. Months, he realized with a pang that resonated throughout his body.

He swallowed down the sudden knot in his throat and spoke to the Uchiha.

"...It's been a while."

Sasuke was jolted back into action and he took a step back, preparing to leave. "I- I'm- I'll leave you alone…" he said, bowing his head and turning.

"Wait," Naruto said calmly, uncertain as to why he was calling the other back. By all means, they should stay away from each other. It was dangerous.

"...What?" Sasuke said ungenerously.

"I need a training partner," Naruto fumbled out an excuse. "I'm tired of fighting air."

Sasuke turned back around, and by that time, Naruto's heart was jack-hammering. Dark eyes met blue ones and a silent understanding passed between them. Sasuke spoke.

"...Okay."


End file.
